


Imagine

by nicospenguin



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, Multi, communication is key, embarrassed yousef, the fight didn't happen, there's lots of dialogue i'm sorry, vilde who?, yousef and even talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicospenguin/pseuds/nicospenguin
Summary: My version of the karaoke clip.Everybody's okay. There's no fight. Sana and Yousef are super cute and smiley.





	Imagine

**Author's Note:**

> So it's me again. It's been a month since my last fic but I finally managed to write this. Actually, I had most of this written like two weeks ago but I got into a small writing slump and wasn't able to finish it. I'm still not sure if I like this but it's 1.30AM and I want to go to sleep, sorry.
> 
> English is my second language so please, don't judge me too harshly. Any comments or suggestions are always welcome.
> 
> The title is very original, I know.

_Imagine all the people living for today._

Sana saw him enter the bar. Well, not just him. Her brother and his other friends, too. She only had eyes for Yousef though. He was wearing another one of his snapbacks, white t-shirt and grey zip up hoodie. She found it funny how he always dressed in a similar way.

The corners of her lips lifted in a smile. She tried to make eye contact with him but he got distracted by Elias pointing at Even.

__Imagine there’s no country. It isn’t hard to do._ _

Worried Sana looked at the stage and saw her friend just standing there, not able to sing another word. Fortunately, Isak came to the rescue and joined his boyfriend. Their relationship was incredible. Sana admired the devotion and love they had for each other. Isak wasn’t one for being the centre of attention but he’d do anything to help and comfort Even.

__Nothing to kill or die for and no religion too. Imagine all the people living life in peace._ _

A moment later, Jonas, Magnus and Mahdi started loudly singing along with the couple. Soon lots of other people joined them.

__You may say I’m a dreamer but I’m not the only one. I hope someday you will join us and the world will be as one._ _

Sana looked back at Yousef and finally, he stared back at her. He gave her a shy smile and then, whispered something into Elias’ ear. Her brother searched for her in the crowd and when he noticed Sana, he smirked and waved his hand. She jokingly rolled her eyes at him.

_I _magine no possessions. I wonder if you can.__

Sana watched as Isak and Even serenaded each other. People around her were hugging, kissing and having fun. Moments like this made her very happy. It showed that maybe there is hope for humanity. She liked to believe that everyone was capable of kindness and compassion.

Suddenly she sensed someone behind her.

“Hi” they whispered into her ear.

She jumped with surprise and turned around. It was Yousef. Her face lit up and her heart beat faster.

“Hello. I’m glad you’re here”, she said shyly. He gave her a wide smile and fixed his snapback. “Me too”, he answered.

__No need for greed or hunger. A brotherhood of man._ _

 He was looking at Even, consumed by thoughts. Sana was worried how Even and balloon squad’s meeting would go. This could end very badly. But, maybe there’d be a happy ending and the boys would make up. She hoped it’d be the latter.

“He’s happy, isn’t he?” she heard Yousef’s quiet voice.

“The happiest I have ever seen him”.

“Good.”

She couldn’t stop grinning at him. He seemed to have the same problem. His eyes turned to Sana.

__Imagine all the people sharing all the world._ _

They just stood there and watched each other. Yousef awkwardly scratched the back of his neck.

Ever since their conversation last week being in his presence felt easier. Her inner conflict was mostly resolved. She had hope now that maybe this could work out. They could make it.

__You may say I’m a dreamer but I’m not the only one._ _

“Did you set this up?” he asked.

“Yes and no. When I invited you guys I forgot that Even would be here. But I’m glad he is. Maybe you can fix your issues” she answered. “Are you mad?”

“No. Of course no. I’ll talk to him. I don’t know about the rest of the guys but I need to apologise.” Yousef looked worried but his eyes were hopeful.

 _ _I hope someday you’ll join us and the world will live as one.__  

The power couple finished the song and kissed each other on their cheeks. They walked off the stage and approached Sana. Only then they noticed Yousef by her side. Even’s smile faded and a frown appeared. Yousef looked nervous, too. Isak looked at the both of them as he tried to understand the situation.“Hi, Even” Yousef attempted a greeting.

“Hi, Even” Yousef attempted a greeting.

“Yousef… hi.” he muttered.

Her brother’s friend sneaked a glance at her. She gave him a reassuring nod.

“Um, long time no see. I loved the cover”.

This was awkward. Sana didn’t know how to act so she just watched how the conversation would go.

“Thanks” Even answered, then looked at Isak. “This is my boyfriend, Isak. Isak, that’s Yousef. We used to be friends back at Elvebakken”.

They shook hands. Isak looked uncomfortable and uncertain of the situation.

“Nice to meet you” Yousef smiled at Isak, trying to break the tension. “Um, Even, could we maybe talk in private?”.

He watched Yousef’s face and he must have seen something in his expression that made him nod his head in agreement. He gave Isak a kiss and then headed for the exit with Yousef by his side.

Isak and Sana watched as they went outside. Isak was frowning so she put her hand on his arm.

“Hey, they’re gonna be alright. Yousef’s a good person. Don’t worry” she claimed.

She wanted what’s best for people close to her and wished that this conversation would make things better between them. Maybe they weren’t going to be friends again but at least they’d have some closure.

“How do you even know that guy?” Isak asked and lifted his eyebrow.

“He’s my brother’s best friend. He hangs out a lot at our house” she tried not to blush but failed.

Isak watched her intently and then smirked. He knew. Was she that easy to read? She was usually great at hiding how she was feeling. Maybe it was a different case when it were her feelings towards Yousef.

“I see. So are you always that smiley or only when he’s around?” he teased her.

“Shut up” she looked at her feet.

He laughed at her and gave her a nudge.

“C’mon. Let’s get something to drink. It may take them a while”.

They made their way to the bar. She ordered a Coke and Isak bought another beer. Then they joined Isak’s friends who were still singing loudly, not caring about what others thought. Apparently 24K Magic by Bruno Mars was their jam.

She received a text from her mom that said: “I’m sorry for looking through your things. You’re smart and strong, and you can do without my dumb advice”. She was happy that her mother finally  understood her. They were always very close, although lately Sana’s been neglecting that relationship. She sent back a heart emoji.

Suddenly Noora approached her. She looked upset. Sana felt in her gut what was coming.

“William has a new girlfriend”.

Sana looked at her feet before she could meet her friend’s eyes.

“I know”, she muttered.

There was disbelief and shock on Noora’s face. She seemed hurt.

“You knew?!”, she asked loudly “And you didn’t tell me?”

“I’m sorry! I only heard gossip. I didn’t want to upset you with something that could turn out to be fake news. I wanted to protect you” Sana quickly explained.

Noora said nothing for a while, just looking at Sana and battling with her thoughts. Eventually she exhaled loudly and shook her head.

“I understand. Thank you” she said, still looking sad. Sana gave her a reassuring smile and put her hand on her arm.

“Hey, you deserve better than him. I know it feels like the end of the world right now and it will take you a while to get over him but you can count on me. I’ll be always there for you” Sana comforted her.

Noora’s eyes filled up with tears and she threw herself at her friend. Sana put her arms around her and hugged her tightly. She rubbed her back and whispered, “You’ll be okay”.

The blonde took a step back and wiped away the tears. “Thank you so much. You’re a great friend, you know?”

Sana smiled widely and linked her arm with hers .

“C’mon. Let’s find the girls and pick a feminist break-up song we can ruin with our amazing voices”.

 

***

 

Magnus, Jonas and Mahdi were at the stage belting out the lyrics to some Adele song. They were clearly tipsy.

Sana was chatting with Chris when she saw Even and Yousef walk back into the bar. Even’s eyes looked like he was crying but the boys had their smiles on. She watched as Yousef burst out laughing at whatever Even said. Her heart fluttered as she watched them together.

She couldn’t focus on the conversation. Her mind was preoccupied by Yousef. Especially now that he was making his way towards her.

Sana excused herself and met him halfway.

“How’d it go?”, she asked.

Now that she was closer, she could that his eyes were a bit puffy too.

“We’re good. We’re going to hang out next week” he said with an honest smile. “I can’t believe he was blaming himself for everything”.

“I’m so happy you worked things out. And yeah, I assumed that much. Knowing Even and all…”

He sighed with sadness. Sana knew that Yousef wouldn’t be able to forgive himself for a long time.

“Do you know Isak? I mean, is he a good guy?” he asked worringly.

Sana’s face lit up.

“Yeah, he’s amazing. Actually, he’s my best friend so you don’t have to worry about him. They’re the cutest couple you’ve ever seen” she claimed.

Yousef watched her as she raved about Isak. Her cheeks were flushed, her lips covered in pastel pink lipstick and there was a sparkle in her eye. He could see she had very strong feelings towards her friend.

“Well, I’d love to get to know him. I mean, since he’s a part of your life... and Even’s too, of course” he lowered his head embarrassed and looked at Sana from beneath his eyelashes.

Her cheeks were flushed. She didn’t miss Yousef’s little slip up. In fact, she would be replaying it in her head for the next couple of days.

“I’m sure we can arrange something” she smirked at him.

“Maybe... you want to join Even and I?” he shifted his weight from one side to another and attempted running a hand through his hair, forgetting the snapback that fell down because of his movement. “Oh, fuck” he quickly picked it up from the floor.

Sana burst out laughing at his mistake. The tips of Yousef’s ears were red from embarrassment but he couldn’t take his eyes off of her.

“You’re a complete dork” she commented. Making fun of him was slowly becoming her new hobby.

“Shh” he put his finger to his lips and whispered, “It’s a secret.”

She rolled her eyes and then grinned fondly at him. “It’s safe with me. What were you saying before?” she asked.

“Uhm, do you want to hang out with Even and I? Isak’s probably going to be there too, so... yeah” he said awkwardly.

“Like a double-date?” she tilted her head slightly and tried to ignore her pounding heart.

She watched as his eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

“N-no! Of course not... I mean if you wa- no. Not a date” he fumbled for his words.

“I can come with you. Text me the time and place. I gotta go talk to Elias” she claimed.

“Yeah, yeah, sure thing. I’ll do that.” he still looked embarrassed.

She made a step back but stopped herself.

"Yousef?”

He looked her in the eyes, smiling lightly. “Yeah?”

She didn’t speak for a few seconds. “It’s a date” she said and then turned around and walked into the crowd in the search of her brother. She could sense that Yousef was still looking at her. If she stared back she’d see the biggest smile that ever appeared on his face.


End file.
